


Dexterity

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Contortion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinzler is very, very flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dexterity

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This is based on a WIP by Oft that she hasn't finished because she clearly doesn't love me more than making money.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Based on [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6um4cD6pJ1qetpapo1_1280.jpg) by Oft.

“Let’s see how much progress you’ve made,” Clu said with a smile. His soft expression read patience and curiosity, but his body transmitted something much more dangerous as he stalked to this throne and threw himself upon the flat gray cushions, one leg propped over the arm, the other stretched out before him. A single finger tapped at his lower lip, and he waited for inevitable compliance.  
  
Rinzler, helmet retracted and disc set aside, lowered himself to the floor. He knew to remove his suit to the border of each limb, leaving his arms and legs covered. Further clarification was never necessary; each command from Clu carried its full meaning in the tone and weight of his words, and registered appropriately with various prompts in the memory cache of Rinzler’s command subroutines. With his back flat against the soft floor, he leaned his head back just enough to look at Clu. Upside down, it was easy to mistake the admin’s pleasant demeanor for true benevolence.  
  
Clu slammed his fist down on the arm of the throne. “Hurry up,” he snarled.  
  
Rinzler knew better than to let appearances supercede experience, though.  
  
With his arms thrown flat beside him, Rinzler lifted his legs and let his back roll into a sweeping curve, just enough to pause and allow his frame time to adjust to the new position. He lifted first one, and then the other leg as the motion carried him onto his shoulders. It would have been simple enough to pinwheel onto his stomach from such a maneuver, but that wasn’t that Clu wanted. Now balanced on the strength of his arms alone, Rinzler curled his body until his knees touched down beside his head. His structural limit checks sounded a warning, but he ignored them, knowing from experience just how far he could go. Stopping at that point would result in more damage to his shell than continuing.  
  
He had practiced for cycles, initially to increase his dexterity in combat, and then over time because it simply pleased him to push his own limits. The benefits to his flexibility both in and out of the arena were noticeable, so much that Clu took to watching him as he practiced, milicycles ticking away as he worked himself into shapes no program had been created to take. It confused Rinzler at first; surely the system administrator had more on his task list than observing the personal dalliances of a lower program. But Clu came, time and again, eyes locked on the contorted body of his enforcer as he strained for new flexibility.  
  
Clu’s company had been silent from the start, and Rinzler quickly grew accustomed to his stare. In some ways he enjoyed it; he was proud of all he had achieved, and honored that it had captured the attention of his master. It pushed him to strive for more, and in his recklessness Rinzler had nearly damaged himself irreparably. That was when Clu intervened, and the exercises became something more than mere amusement.  
  
It was three cycles before, and he’d been curled forward on his chest, chin flat to the slick floor of the arena box. The coliseum was empty. Rinzler preferred the lower gravity of the rotating cells to the heavy walls and floor of the training halls, the slow spin of the box as it wheeled along with the others was comforting to him. Clu had joined him as usual, leaning against the slanted wall on the far end, arms crossed. Unlike the obsequious data parsing program that following at Clu’s heels like a lost bit, Rinzler knew he was good enough for anything the admin required of him—better, in many cases—but that didn’t eliminate his drive to please the greater program. When Clu unhooked his arms from one another and turned to look around the vast, empty space of the coliseum, Rinzler panicked. He curled his legs down, attempting to place his shins on the floor and slide himself back upright in a quick spin; he’d been working toward it for some time, and the progress was slow going.  
  
The first and only warning was internal, but there had been no time to heed it before he felt the first fracture. Rinzler fell to his side and curled around his injury, a keening sound winding its way into his labored purr.  
  
That was the last time he had been permitted to practice without constant, personal supervision from Clu.  
  
As Rinzler allowed the weight of his lower body to settle and center on his shoulders, he prepared for the second step; the one Clu had added to the routine less than a cycle before. He craned his head back again—much more difficult once his body was folded over on itself—and waited.  
  
Clu liked to watch. Rinzler had also learned _that_ very quickly, once the exercises moved from the arena to the throne ship. He would stalk around the room or kneel next to his servant, gloved hands gliding over the tawny skin and vivid orange circuits that decorated Rinzler’s body. Rinzler found that his baser functions responded very positively to such attention, and that apparently only encouraged Clu.  
  
“Begin.” The word was soft, cheerful; Clu’s mood was always quickly restored by the sight of his loyal servant bent over and exposed solely to his hungry gaze. Rinzler parted his lips and ducked his chin just enough to take his own erection into the moist heat of his mouth, ignoring the tingle and buzz of his circuits as he swallowed himself as much as the arc of his body would allow. He could hear approving noises from Clu behind him, low, heavy exhalations carrying just a hint of sound, and the hiss of fingers gliding over armor. It pleased Rinzler to know that Clu couldn’t help but react to his display. He lifted his head and went to work on himself in earnest, knowing just what to do, what felt best—and what Clu wished to see. The slick sounds of his own lips passing over his cock spurred Rinzler on, and he pulled his head to the side dramatically, gasping, listening for evidence of Clu’s enjoyment, but the administrator was silent. Rinzler turned back and tongued at the head of his cock, twitching at the sensation of the soft muscle as it dragged over the tip. He switched up the rhythm regularly, prolonging the show for his master. He earned an audible grunt from Clu when he let his cock slip from his mouth with a vulgar sound that sent a slow shiver of arousal rippling through his own system. It lay partially against his face as he tongued at the side of the rigid shaft, teasing himself and Clu, waiting for the sound that told him the admin had given in to his lust. It was a heady feeling, having so much control over the one who controlled him. Rinzler curled his tongue around his cock and breathed out, purring and moaning past the interference of his damaged vocal synthesizers.  
  
It wasn’t enough. One sound from Clu wasn’t enough. Rinzler closed his eyes and sucked harder, making himself shudder, pulling at the slippery flesh of his cock with tight lips and abandoning his attempts to maintain arousal for an extended period. He needed to know that Clu was enjoying his efforts; but he heard nothing further. The temptation to look back was almost greater than his compulsion to obey the command given by his master.  
  
His proximity sensors alerted him to movement, and Rinzler opened his eyes. Clu stood over him, arms at his sides and fists balled tight. His shoulders heaved, and Rinzler froze at the hard stare that burned into him. Where Clu’s armor would normally cover his chest, instead it was fractured and pixilated, broken at the edges to expose his torso and then stretching down to his groin. A dark path of hair marked the center of the gap, leading directly to his erection, which stood hard and thick against his stomach.  
  
“Keep going, Rinzler,” Clu ordered. The words were rough and breathless, and Rinzler jumped to action, staring into his master’s eyes as he bobbed his head up, sucking at himself and turning his head just a bit to get a better view, making those same obscene noises as his lips dragged over his cock. Clu watched him greedily and knelt down. He reached for Rinzler’s erection with one hand and stroked it, making Rinzler gasp and pull his mouth away. With the other hand he gently slipped his fingers past wet lips and into the slick heat and curl of an adoring tongue. Rinzler sucked at Clu’s fingers, worshiping each and winding his tongue between them, taste receptors registering the dull black fabric and the crackle of a searing circuit—the sensation lessened by the illuminated armor strip that mirrored its counterpart on Clu’s arm.  
  
Clu tilted his head to the side and groaned as he watched Rinzler’s pink tongue dart between the black digits filling his mouth. He withdrew his fingers and stood, letting Rinzler’s cock slip from his other hand. “Very good,” he muttered, “now keep going. In your mouth. That’s it.”  
  
With his own cock once more filling his mouth, Rinzler watched as Clu slipped one leg over his, bending down and kneeling above the smaller program. He could feel Clu sliding his cock against his tight opening, obscured by the angle of his body and Clu’s own form towering overhead. Clu gripped himself with the hand that had been in Rinzler’s mouth and ran his fingers over his own erection, wetting the length and hissing at the cool air that assaulted his physical sensors. Rinzler wanted to flinch, to tense in expectation, but every processor he could spare was devoted to keeping himself in position, and no less would satisfy Clu. The admin pushed into him with one long stroke, making Rinzler shudder and buck as much as his bunched muscles would allow. Clu filled and stretched him, and for the first time in cycles Rinzler felt as though he was pushing the bounds of his capabilities. He threw his head to the side and begged in rasped sounds and his keening, pained purr, begging his master to give him time, to have mercy, but Clu ignored him. “Tired of watching you,” Clu panted, fingers digging into Rinzler’s muscular hips as he fucked him. “Wanting to touch you,” he continued. “Do you like this? The sounds you make, Rinzler…” For a moment the room was silent, save for the heaving exhalations of both programs and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Rinzler’s cock ached, begging for attention, and he reached for it with his lips, too aroused to care about the fading pain of Clu forcing him open. “So _perfect_ ,” Clu sighed. He slammed his hips forward, nearly knocking Rinzler off balance, but his grip was firm and his fingers grasped tighter, holding him in place.  
  
Clu pistoned into him with such force and speed that Rinzler could barely differentiate the burn of the gold circuits that dragged over his skin with each deep stroke. It was all one sensation; one deep, throbbing pulse of ecstasy that made him drag his fingers over the floor and curl them into claws that reached for nothing. Clu kept talking to him, telling him how long he’d wanted to fuck him, all the ways he’d thought of taking him while he was twisted and bent, and how he planned to do it in the future. Rinzler flicked his tongue over his own cock and moaned past his garbled purr, trying to voice his own need and desire. He was close, but he couldn’t say it. Under normal circumstances Clu would give him permission to finish—but these were far from normal circumstances. Rinzler’s fingers fluttered against the carpet but he was lost to proper procedure with Clu pounding into him from above, endless words of praise and lewd pet names spilling from him as he ground against Rinzler’s ass and squeezed the skin beneath his strong fingers.  
  
Rinzler couldn’t hold back any longer. He cried out around a mouth full of himself, swallowing reflexively as the hot fluid slipped down his throat, trying not to choke on himself. Above him Clu reacted almost violently to the sudden squeeze of muscles. He leaned over and pumped his cock into Rinzler a few more times, making sounds but no words, fucking the other program aggressively and out of rhythm until he too had reached his limit. Rinzler watched him shudder and jerk his hips, and then Clu moved back quickly, stroking himself and coming even as he pulled out. The majority of it spattered across Rinzler’s cock, slowly dripping down the shaft in tiny rivulets. Rinzler opened his mouth and sucked at the slick fluid, tasting his master for the first time.  
  
Clu finished and sat back to watch as Rinzler cleaned himself. Rinzler could see him staring, and knew his eyes were fixed on the lips and tongue that reached for every drop that had made its way to him. “Rinzler,” he breathed out in a rush of air. “You can move now.”  
  
Rinzler paused, surged upward for another wide sweep with his lips, and then let his cock slip from his mouth. With a contented purr he slowly unfolded himself, wincing a bit at regions on his shell that registered pain from prolonged stress. When he was flat on his back he rolled over and rose to his hands and knees.  
  
“Come here.” Clu pointed to his lap and reached for Rinzler, who climbed into his arms and pressed himself against the bared chest and hot gold circuits. Clu leaned down and kissed him, wrapping his tongue around Rinzler and sucking hard, tasting both programs. With one hand Rinzler reached between them to grasp Clu’s spent erection, rumbling in pleasant surprise when his fingers closed around a quickly hardening shaft. “I told you,” Clu murmured against his lips, “I’ve been waiting a very, _very_ long time.”


End file.
